More Than Words
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: There are those times when one's actions as well as their words speak volumes, and even in silence you hear it.


_I truly wish I owned NCIS...if I did...well..that's for me to know! LOL! _

There were no words spoken as his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me into his body and assailing my neck with his lips. Or when his hands tugged at my shirt and ripped it open in their desperate attempt to reach flesh.

The sounds that could be heard was the sighs and moans that were uttered. You could also hear the staggered breathing and the rush of air as I struggled to continue to try and catch my breath and though I couldn't swear to it, I'm sure the pounding of two hearts was louder than all of that.

He didn't need to speak, I could recognize his scent anywhere and the feel of his hands upon me, I didn't need words to know who he was. He didn't need to speak his love for me, as I could feel it in every touch that his hands made upon my body and in every touch of his lips.

He pulls my tattered shirt from my body, not happy with it being in the way and covering my skin. His lips are hot at they leave a trail from shoulder blade to shoulder blade causing me to shiver in their wake.

His hands continue to roam over my chest, his nails raking over my pebbled nubs and I can't help the hiss that escapes my lips as I arch into his touch. He pulls me firmly against his body as his hands make quick work of my belt and unbutton my jeans. Excruciatingly slow he lowers the zipper, as my cock, sensing his hands are near fights to get free.

He runs his hand down my right thigh and then back up again, only gently grazing my throbbing erection. I try to thrust into his hand as I ache for his touch. Ignoring my silent plea, he continues the journey up my opposite thigh his touch still teasing and once again only gently grazes my leaking cock.

I moan at the injustice and neglect of his hands as I feel his hands at my hips, pushing my jeans down and since I was commando, freeing my neglected dick. His lips and tongue run up the juncture between my shoulder and jawline sending waves of heat flowing through my body.

He turns me around in his arms, his lips crashing into mine and ravaging my mouth. His hands grab the globes of my ass pulling me to his body so tightly there was no room for air between us. My one hand reaches up behind his neck making sure his lips can't leave mine as my other struggles to find a way under his shirt.

Before I can make any headway in my desire to feel his skin, I feel him pulling away from me. I whimper at the loss of his lips on mine, but I don't have a chance to voice my disappointment. Suddenly my cock is engulfed in hot, wet heat and I can barely hold myself upright as the feeling overwhelms me.

I reach my hands out to stabilize myself, placing one on the wall near me and one gently on his head. I look down and watch as my cock disappears in his mouth as I feel his tongue running along my glans. The sight is too erotic for me to watch, if I do it will be all over too soon. This may be torture, but its exquisite torture and I love it.

I wasn't going to be able to hold out long, it just felt too damn good. He picked up the pace and began sucking harder, his cheeks hollowing out on every pass. He ran a hand down between my legs, teasing my puckered hole.

Running his fingers around the muscles at the entrance causing me to moan at the dual sensations he was causing in my body. My hips began to thrust and I began fucking his mouth, as his one finger teased my ass. I was thrusting into both, wanting him inside me as well.

I felt the tingle in my spine and my balls tightening as my body begged release. Suddenly his finger entered my ass as I thrust back and I cried out my release as I shot streams of cum down his throat. I saw white dots as I struggled to catch my breath and remain standing.

He released my flaccid dick from his mouth and stood up and claimed my mouth once more. Tasting myself upon his tongue, I moaned at the eroticism. He wasted no time as he pushed me to the bed and lowered me down. Still reeling from one hell of an orgasm I barely registered we even moved.

I hadn't caught my breath when I felt heated breath at my ass and the assault of his tongue as he pressed against the tight muscles. His tongue plunged in and out sending shock waves to my over my already sensitized body.

As his tongue pulled out and I thought I might have a moment to breathe I felt two slick fingers enter me and begin to scissor in and out. I began thrusting in earnest against his fingers wanting more. As he sensed my need he added a third and twisted his hand to stroke my prostate sending tremors through my entire being. I nearly bucked off the bed as I writhed in pleasure.

I cried out as his fingers were removed from my ass feeling their loss intensely. The empty feeling didn't last long as I felt the head of his cock at my entrance. He threw my legs around his hips as he lined his cock up and inch by inch filled me.

Giving me a moment to adjust to his girth, I reveled in the fullness that was him. Never had I ever felt so full both physically and emotionally. I wrapped my legs around him tighter pulling him deeper inside me, smirking as I caused him to moan.

He pulled nearly all the way out and thrust back in brushing my sweet spot. Seeing my reaction and knowing he was in the right position he began thrusting in earnest. I felt every inch of him as he claimed my body as his.

He leaned down and crushed his lips to mine as he neared his release. Lifting up and tilting his head back he cried out as he came, I could feel the heat of his cum fill me. He collapsed on top of me as I held him tightly stroking his back.

Rising up to look into my eyes, his blue ones filled with more love than I felt I deserved meeting my green ones which spoke volumes about the love I felt for him. He smiles that beautiful smile and gently kisses me. "I love you, Tony."

I reach up and caress that face that I thank God for every day. "I love you too, Jet."

It's funny; he's not big on words, so when he uses them they mean something. But even if he never uttered those three words to me, I would always know how he felt. For he tells me every day without words through every action, every touch and in his case his actions and words speak volumes.


End file.
